


and all the lovers with no time for me

by rikeyhell



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, i was sad and lonely so i made brendon sad and lonely, im so sorry wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikeyhell/pseuds/rikeyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he has tears in his eyes threatening to spill down his cheeks. there's beer on his shirt and his breath. you know what you're doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the lovers with no time for me

"please," he is begging you. "don't leave me don't leave me don't leave me."

he has tears in his eyes threatening to spill down his cheeks. there's beer on his shirt and his breath. you know what you're doing to him.

"i'm so sorry." 

he looks like he's going to throw up. 

"no, ryan, please, just stay with me and spencer and jon can leave, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him." he pleads. he's so close to you now. you're backed against his hotel door, and you want to leave.

"i'm not going anywhere, i'll just be in a different band." you say, comfortingly. he's not having it.

"fuck you. i swear to god, fuck you." he says it over and over again and he grabs your t shirt and rests his head into your chest.

"i have to go. sleep it off, bren. you're drunk. it'll be okay tomorrow." you say, pushing him away gently and smoothing back his hair. he's still beautiful, like when you first met him. he's just older now.

he's turning into someone you can't reach.

he kisses you. you think about all the times he did this when you were dating jac or keltie. you loved him differently than them. more broadly.

you don't return because he's drunk, but you push him lightly in the direction of the bedroom and say goodnight.

"what did i do wrong?" he asks, walking away, and before you close the door, you whisper 

"nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
